


Through a First Heat

by Lemoncake (melonbun)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta's can both knot and slick, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/Lemoncake
Summary: Only beta Arashi in a group of 3 alphas can soothe her omega kouhai through his first heat without hurting him.
Relationships: Background polyam Knights, Narukami Arashi/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Through a First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> God I've had this sitting in my drafts for So Long, anyway u have no idea how hard I wanted to name this through the fire and the flames

Sure he's read about what his first heat would be like but he completely underestimated it.  _ This _ ??? This insane want he has?? And how every time one of his alphas gets near he slicks up some more and his mind gets foggy with need and their scents and he can't think can't thinkcan'tthinkneedsaknot. And while ritsu specifically (because he's always hand a sadistic streak) would love to just take him then and there his alphas don't want to hurt him and if one of them starts all three are going to want him even though they're all fighting their instincts to claim him, mark him, mix their scents so perfectly with his, the way tsukasa is now every time they touch him it's so pleasurable it's painful, their fingertips sending lightning across his skin, heating him up and burning him raw. 

It's his nee-chan's cool touch that brings him out of his cloud, and he can't help but whine, he needs a knot, something, his hole is so empty it's begging and his Arashi nee-chan coos at him, tells him she'll help him feel better, runs her hands up and down his arms as he feverishly shakes against her, kisses his neck just once because he's so desperate he's practically climbing on top of her, slick gushing again from him as he ruts against her. But even so she slips a finger inside him and he's openly crying now, begging her to please fill him, please,  _ something  _ to make this wanting end as he tries to sink down further on her finger and she quickly removes it, smoothes his hair back from his face with both hands and wiping his tears before looking into his eyes and telling him to breathe. 

He does, his breath hitching as he does and whines about how it just feels like too much, it  _ hurts _ , and she coos at him tells him she knows but she's going to make it better okay? She just wants to make sure she does this right, can he trust his onee-chan to make it better? And he tearfully nods, sniffling and trying not to writhe as much.

She delivers a quick smooch to his lips, calling him a good boy before she slips her finger back in and though he whines he doesn't move too much besides the twitching of his cock and the residual trembling throughout his body. 

It's no surprise that she can quickly slip a second inside him with how wet and loose he is and she quickly sets to work, sliding her fingers around his smooth insides and he whines, trembling and she feels herself slick as well, blushing for a second at everything going on, the indecent noises tsukasa's making, just how debauched he looks, the feel of him around her fingers as he clenches down on her (prompting her to tell him to relax himself and he responds to her marvelously), the eyes of the three alphas in the room and all of their scents filling and mixing in the air, she's almost drunk on the arousal permeating the air and while she loves her alphas she also feels drunk on the fact that this is something only she can do. 

She can feel Tsukasa getting impatient again, trying to thrust down but he's not doing it on purpose, she can't blame him, her sweet kouhai is just so precious, so she inserts another finger, pumping them in and out slowly and he shudders, his cock twitching again before she curls them against his prostate and he comes with a shout, hands tightening on her shoulders as his back arcs and he paints her chest in his cum, coating her hand in another wave of slick. With all of his senses heightened the first orgasm of his first heat rips through him and she can read the surprise in his eyes; really, her kouhai is just too cute 

He collapses against her for a second, panting heavily and smearing his cum between their chests (while that might be a problem later she's not worried about that just now) it's only a minute that he spends shuddering against her as she rubs up and down his back before he clenches around her fingers, back to wanting more and she obliges him, pumping her fingers in and out again, stretching him before pulling them out and rubbing soothing circles against his hips. 

She lines him up with her dick before looking him in the eyes and checking that he's ready with a tilt of her head and he's nodding fervently, tripping over his yeses and pleases and she smiles softly at his blush because he's just  _ too cute _ . She kisses him across his plump little cherub lips and tells him to hold her dick before starting to guide him down, holding firmly onto his hips so he doesn't go too fast and tells him to relax himself and make sure to breathe because he's holding his breath and the last thing she wants is for him to get dizzy now.

It feels like forever to Tsukasa but he can tell by her grip she's not going to let him go any faster but when he's finally fully seated on her he tips his head back and lets out a positively sinful moan. It's answered by three growls in the room and he snaps his head around to look at his alphas, he'd forgotten about them in the moment and at the looks in their eyes, the look of  _ them _ . Leo's dick is out, it looks like he was in the middle of rutting against Izumi who's collar is a mess but he's still wearing his boxers at least whereas Ritsu is still lazily stoking himself as he looks on, though the look in his eyes is so sharp tsukasa blushes. All of them look so hot and  _ he  _ helped to make them like this, all of their dicks are straining for him and he gulps, has to shut his eyes at the thought of them inside him and he clenches around Arashi-moaning again as it sends a shock through his system. 

In the second that Tsukasa'd whipped around to look at the alpha's in the room Arashi's commanding his attention back to her, purring softly (though he catches the soft glare she sends to the alphas, not one of fighting for dominance an alpha might send another but more like a warning not to distract him again after she'd finally gotten him relatively calmed down) she's purring in her throat, rubbing at the scent glands of his neck and congratulating him softly for doing such a job, rubbing a hand up and down his side, the other going back to rubbing circles in his hip and saying he can move when his ready, "slowly mind you." 

And he does, shakily inhaling as he levies himself up with shaking legs and shaking arms before slowly sinking down again and he  _ moans _ feeling so full and warm and just,  _ feeling. _ He lifts himself up and sinks back down a couple more times, legs starting to shake even harder as another wave of arousal hits him and he whines, dipping his head into his nee-chan's neck and rubbing his cheek against the scent glands in her neck, though they're weaker than that of an alpha or omega.

She rubs up and down his sides again telling him he's doing so well, he's doing so good and he whines again, shuddering against her as _ something _ ripples through him, his stomach clenching and rolling, it feels like an orgasm but not quite, he isn't sure what it is but it feels _ good _ .

It takes him a minute before he can get himself under control again and then he's moving himself again, another coating of slick helping him smooth the way as he starts to ache with the need for a knot, to be filled further and he starts moving faster, hiding his face in his nee-chan's neck as he bounces up and down on her cock.

Arashi moves both hands to grip his hips as she buries her face in his neck as well, panting and gasping as tsukasa rides her, she shudders, an orgasm creeping up on her and though she doesn't knot him yet a rush of slick coats the bed, her smell filling the air and Tsukasa whines when it reaches him, clenching around her at the thought of his nee-chan cumming because of him and he quickly becomes fevered again, clenching and twitching around her as he bounces up and down and his nee-chan's hands tighten on his hips, he can tell she's holding herself back for his sake, trying not to thrust up into him, each gasp she makes becoming a punched out moan as he rides her through her orgasm.

He waits until her moans fade back to pants before he sits back and looks into her teary eyes, purple meeting purple and asks as politely as he can if she would please please please give him her knot, a far cry from the fevered chanting he'd been doing when his heat had taken hold of him. She smiles, kissing him chastely before saying “of course, you should go ahead and cum okay? I want to knot you while you do, I think that would be best.” And then she kisses him again.

So he smiles shyly before nodding, though maybe she could take the reins for a bit? and she nods again, guiding him to lift up before sliding back down, she sets a quick pace, shifting her hips just a bit and he shouts as the head of her dick brushes her prostate, she smiles wickedly and makes sure to keep him at that angle and he's quickly tearing up, stomach clenching as the heat in his belly builds and builds before he cums again, splattering her chest again as he pushes over the edge of his climax.

Her knot pushes against his walls as he clenches and twitches through his orgasm but it doesn't hurt, it just adds to the overwhelming crescendo of sensations his body is going through and when the wave is done washing over him he finds he's settled against her chest, panting as the last shocks run through his body. She’s petting the back of his hair, the other hand running up and down his back again as she talks soothingly, telling him what a great job he did, leaning back a bit and settling into the pillows as she talks, he doesn't even have the energy to hum at the shifting of her knot, his heat soothed by his nee-chan's knot as he slips into a light sleep on top of and filled by her.

  
  



End file.
